Naruto WAKE UP!
by TheAnril
Summary: CHAPTER 20! UPDATED Naruto wakes up and see that hokage is cook from Ichiraku Ramen,tsunade turned in to hobo,hinata is leader of the most dangerous gang! what the hell is happennig? will naruto brink everything back! read and know!
1. Wake up you BAKA!

_**okay write review after first chapter if you like this story please,okay?**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Wake up you BAKA!<p>

* * *

><p>Now naruto was deep asleep when-<p>

pyp pyp pyp

''w..ha?..allready moring?'' said naruto and sit in his bed.

''OOOOOooo...I so wonna sleep!'' said naruto and stand up,he looked throw kanoha as allways pleople where in rush and go to shower.

''hm..maybe go for ramen! still we leave only afternoon so it will not have problem!'' said naruto and dress go out,all looked like allways.

''I wonna to see sakura-chan! maybe she will be in hokage tower...'' said naruto as he walked out.

GRRRRRR

''um...I wonna eat!'' said naruto and jumped on home faster get to Ichiraku found the place and landed down. he see that all people where looking at him.

''ou I sorry I didn't mean!'' said naruto waving with hand and turned to see it but-

''WHA!WHERE DID Ichiraku ramen disappeared!'' screamen naruto because in the place was nothing. he looked around.

_its that place! 100%! maybe something happen? I will go to granny-tsunade ask about it...thinked naruto and go to hokage tower._

''where are you going kid?'' asked one of the ninja when naruto was going inside.

''Im going to granny-Tsunade,guys don't joke Im in hurry!'' said naruto but ninjas didn't let him go.

''who are you?'' asked one of them.

''Im Naruto Uzumaki! did you forget?'' asked naruto and ninja looked at each other.

''no kid,we don't know you so go away...'' said one of them and pushed naruto away that he fall get angry.

''what are you doing? Im naruto uzumaki,hero of kanoha which saved everyone from akatsuki! I will be next hokage!'' said naruto. ninjas take out kunais and said.

''kid if you wonna have problems you will get...'' said one of them. naruto do a hand sign.

''shadow clones jutsu!'' said naruto and two clones appeared while naruto run throw ninjas to hokage tower.

''what is happening? all act weird...'' said naruto as he go to hokage room.

knock knock

''come in!'' said someone from inside but naruto know that it wasn't tsunade or shizune. naruto come in and see Teuchi sitting in there with hokage clothes and his daughter Ayame taking some papers.

''wha? old man? why are you here? where is granny tsunade?'' asked naruto and ayame take out kunai.

''who are you?'' said ayame and grabed naruto by his clothes and throw at wall.

''Ayame stop it! if he came here he have something to me,and you see that he is from leaf.'' said Teuchi and ayame let go naruto. to naruto surprise she was superstrong just like tsunade.

''urf...old man what happen to granny tsunade? why your shop is closed? what is happening?'' asked naruto.

''how can you call Teuchi-sama old man!'' said ayame put Teuchi show her with his hand to stop.

''boy what do you mean? after thrid died he left all leaf in my hands! Im a hokage.'' said teuchi.

''no! granny tsunade is hokage! what is happening!'' said naruto and sit.

''tsunade? she could't be a hokage...'' said ayame.

''what? why? did something happen to her?'' asked naruto.

''well she allways was like that...'' said teuchi.

''like what?'' asked naruto as he stand up.

''well she is the most worst person for hokage post...'' said teuchi and see that naruto was getting angry.

''I...I..I don't understand! what is happening!'' said naruto. and go out.

''hei wait-'' was last that he hear but he didn't care.

_granny tsunade..sakura-chan...where are you? said naruto in his mind while he run in street then._

''shut up tsunade!'' said somebody and naruto run there.

''you shut up shize!'' said tsunade and waved with empty bottle of sake.

''how many time do I have to tell you,my name is SHIZUNE! NOT SHIZE!'' said shizune in angry tone sitting next to tsunade at bars back doors.

''better just shut up and give me that bottle of sake mines empty...'' said tsunade and shizune gived to her. then-

''granny tsunade! shizune-san! what are you dong here?'' asked naruto as he run to looked at naruto with drunked face and said waving with bottle.

''and from where you brat know my name?'' asked she.

''baka! all kanoha knows you because everyday in nine o'clock you go around all kanoha all drunked screaming your name and that you are hokage...'said shizune which looked atmost the same.

''yeah Im the hokage of hobos in kanoha! and all over the world!'' said tsunade and fainted. naruto was standing a while until he completely get what happen.

''granny tsunade turned in to hobo? what is happening? sakura! sakura-chan where is she!'' said naruto as he run throw kanoha...

* * *

><p>so is it funny? it will be very funny soon...<p>

if what happen then lets say everyone changed they places (weak&strong)

review!


	2. Who are you?

poor naruto...so enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Who are you?<p>

* * *

><p>naruto was running in the street searching for sakura.<p>

_no..granny tsunade..what happen? she don't remember me...but sakura-chan she have to she can't! said naruto in his mind and stopped behind the building when he see sakura walking and reading book._

''Yes! sakura-chan is normal! even if reading books isn't normal, but sakura-chan is normal!'' said naruto and run to her.

* * *

><p><strong>sakura why you act like that?<strong>

_what do you mean? inner?_

**maybe you should think better what you do? you act unormal...I allways said that-**

_ou just shut up inner! Im not in mode to talk with you..._

**why? did I do something? and look over there...**

_where?_

**there! some guy is spying on you...**

_what? who is he?_

**dunno... I never see him before...**

_yeah right like you have eyes..._

**look hes coming to you! what will you do?**

_just hit him and go away if he don't knows that Im hinatas-sama's right hand he is completely baka..._

**no you again act like that!**

_damn you! like what? like what I act?_

**like this! said inner as sakura hit naruto.**

''sakura-chan! for what was that!'' said naruto.

''hm? from where do you know me?'' asked sakura looking at naruto.

''Sakura! you to don't remember me! what happen to you?'' said naruto with allmost crying face.

''damn you don't cry here! everyone are looking!'' said sakura and grabed his hand. she walked to park the let him go.

''ts...you piece of trash...you are big problem,so who are you?'' asked sakura.

''sakura-chan Im your friend! naruto uzumaki! we were in one team! team 7!'' said naruto.

''team 7? no I never worked with group of idiots, Im a medic I work my myself...'' said sakura and sit on bench. Naruto sit next to her.

''sakura why you don't remember me...'' said naruto with very sad face.

''I...listen..nu...na...-''

''naruto!''

''yeah naruto I really don't know from where you know my name but I don't know you!'' said sakura and stand up to but naruto grabed her hand and sakura for second see memorie.

_''sakura-chan! why you allways like that! why you like sasuke not me!'' said naruto._

_''because you are baka!'' said sakura and looked at sasuke._

_''sasuke-kun is hunders times better that naruto!'' said sakura looking at sasuke as they walked in forest._

''what!'' said sakura and fast hit his hand to let her go. she was hard breathing.

''sakura-chan are you allright?'' asked naruto and came to her.

''go away...naruto...'' said sakura and run somewhere.

_what it was?_

**dunno...maybe old memorie?**

_but I really never met that guy_!

**maybe you just can't remember? still we both see that and you can't say that he is nobody...**

_you right..but now better search for tenten I have to give her those papers for hinata-sama..._

* * *

><p>''what happen to her?'' said naruto and turned to go earch for others.<p>

''damn...I have to search for someone...hm...who could forget me?...Hinata!'' said naruto and run to hyuga clan.

''hinata could forget me! neji to!'' said naruto as he stopped to take a breath before hyuga clan.

''Ino! you are late!'' said someone from other clan side and naruto run there.

''Im very sorry hinata-sama I...'' said ino as she gived some papers to hinata.

''hm...this work isn't finished...then you have to pay...'' said hinata and fast used gentle first and was about hit ino in chest but naruto jumped out covering ino and said.

''Hinata what are you doing!'' said naruto and she take a step back.

''And who the hell are you?'' asked she and her byakugan appeared.

* * *

><p>ok so next chapter will be: Fight! Byakugan VS Rasengan!<p> 


	3. Fight! Byakugan VS Rasengan!

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Fight! Byakugan VS Rasengan<p>

* * *

><p>''And who are you?'' asked hinata and her byakugan activeded.<p>

''Im Naruto Uzumaki! Im your friend and I can't let you hurt ino!'' said naruto and only then see that hinata was completely diferent from hinata which he know. She was dressed like ''bad girl'' all in black and dangerous looking(you get what I mean).

''Ino you know him?'' asked hinata.

''I...I don't know him hinata-sama...'' said ino and take a few steps away from naruto.

''You are lying! if you don't know him then why the hell he jumped to save you?'' asked hinata and others girl feel her chakra getting dangerous.

''I..Im very sorry hinata-sama but I really don't know him!'' said ino and take a step to hinata but naruto stopped her by grabbing her hand.

''Ino what happen? why hinata is acting like that? why she wanted to hurt you?'' asked naruto and hinata get even more angry.

''Listen you she is in by band as servant and if she don't do her work she gets punishment! so kid better go home if you don't wonna get in trouble, still she said that don't knows you so why you care!'' said hinata and turned to go with other girl. Ino wanted but naruto didn't let her go.

''Hinata I...I don't know what happen to you but I wonna the old hnata back! The nice and shy girl which would never hurt her friends!'' said naruto and hinata slowly turned to him.

''Ino why you aren't coming? were leaving!'' said hinata and ino try to take her hand out but naruto didn't let her go.

''Hinata-sama I can't take my hand out...'' said ino still trying.

''Then I will destroy thing which is holding you...'' said hinata and appeared behind ino and naruto. naruto fast turned and blocked hinatas gentle first was in shock.

''wow you are something but after this you would be able to move...'' said hinata and prepare to her special attack.

_''Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists!''_ said hinata and on her hand appeared two lions heads and she attacked naruto in to his chest that he fly and hit in biulding.

''you are weak! lets go ino!'' said hinata and ino fast run after her.

''stop!'' said naruto as he get out from ruins. Hinata and other turned to naruto. people around where looking in shock how can he move after so strong hit.

''Listen hinata I don't know what the hell is happening! I don't know what happen to granny tsunade! to sakura-chan! and to you! but I will do anything what need to get everything back!'' said naruto and his chakra started to burn around him.

''why? how? I blocked all your chakra conections! you should be able to move a finger! What the hell are you?'' said hinata and prepared to fight.

_''Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms!''_ said hinata and around her(only her) appeared green chakra pathway. she attacked naruto.

_''Six palms! __eightee palms! twenty-four palms! Thirty Two Palms!''_ said hinata and naruto fall down. then he looked at her and smiled and disappeared.

''clone?'' said hinata and reall naruto appeared from underground and hit her that she fly back.

''Hinata-sama!'' said other girls. but hinata stand up and show them to don't get in this.

''Damn you...it was dirty trick...'' said hinata and prepared to attack again.

_''Shadow Clone Technique!''_ said naruto and hundreds of naruto appeared and attack hinata. she used gentle first and easly kill all then touching one or two times.

sssshhhhh

hear hinata and see that naruto with clones created something in his hand.

''RASENGAN!'' said naruto and hit rasengan at hinatas belly. she fly at destroyed with her hit building.

''Hinata-sama!'' said girls from her band and run to her. poeple around was looking at naruto.

''He defeated hinata...who is he...'' hear naruto from poeple try to stand up but feel his body going numb.

''Hinata! what happen?'' said familiar voice and naruto looked at girl which run to hinata and started to heal her.

''sakura-chan...'' said naruto and try o move but could't.

''naruto? what are you doing here?'' asked sakura and hinata hit her hands.

''You are with him sakura...then go away from me!'' said hinata and try to stand up on her own but could't,naruto found in himself strength to stand up and go to help hinata.

''what are you doing! don't get close to me!'' said hinata and naruto taked her by her hand and for a second she see a memorie.

_you really are from hyuga clan? too weak! said one boy and was about to hit hinata._

_hei don't touch her! said some boy and jumped before hinata all looked at him._

_Its that demon boy! run! said boys and fast run away._

_are you okay? asked boy and turned to hinata._

_yes thank you very much... said hinata and boy gived her hand._

_my name is Naruto uzumaki! said boy and hinata take his hand._

_Hinata hyuga nice to met you naruto-kun! said she and naruto smiled._

__''what!'' said hinata and started fall because she let go naruto hand but he fast catch her.

''hinata are you okay?'' asked naruto and hinata pushed him away from her.

''don't touch me!'' said hinata and others girls run to help her. sakura was standing don't knowing what to do.

''you idiot what did you do to hinata!'''screamed sakura at naruto.

''I didn't mean to hurt her but she attacked ino!'' said naruto and feel pain in his fall down on his knees and sakura run to him.

''its effect after hinata's attacks, better take you to hospital...'' said sakura and put naruto hand around her neck to take him to hospital.

_even hinata after he touched her act starnge...who the hell is he?_

* * *

><p><em>thanks for reading!<em>

review!

next chapter:Run naruto! Run!


	4. Run Naruto! Run!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Run Naruto! Run!<p>

* * *

><p>in hokage tower...<p>

''what do you mean he beat hinata?'' said ayame.

''that what I mean. she was defeated.'' said anbu ninja.

''really? then where is he now?'' asked ayame.

''In hospital,after injuried which he get he should't be able to move for a day or two...'' said ninja.

'' hospital? okay send anbu to catch him!'' said ayame.

''yes,Ayame-san!'' said ninja and disappeared. She enter to hokage room.

''father that kid defeated hinata!'' said ayame laudly.

''really? I never thinked that he is that strong...'' said teuchi.

''Father we need to catch him! he is dangerous if he have powers like that! I allready send anbu to catch him...'' said ayame.

''but he didn't look like person who would hurt somebody...'' said teuchi remembering naruto.

''but still! he attacked on hinata we need to catch him!'' said ayame.

''well okay...and did you bring those papers that I asked yesterday?'' asked teuchi.

''yes,here they are...''said ayame as she gived to teuchi papers about orochimaru.

* * *

><p>in hospital...<p>

sakura was sitting in naruto ward really get tired and angry,because of him hinata will never let her join again the turned her head to see after hinata's attack naruto was sleeping like nothing happen. it was strange to sakura.

_after hinatas attack naruto should feel pain in every breath he takes..._

**and it seems that he is strong...**

_yeah...he is something...but because of him now hinata and other hate me!_

**not a big deal...**

_Wha! I allways was with them and only with them I was me! Sakura Haruno! Dangerous and crazy girl which is right hinatas hand! and now Im none one!_

**you aren't none one! you still have me!**

_that isn't the best thing...thinked sakura and hear voices in came closer and listen._

''that boy? I didn't think that he can be dangerous,sakura-san bringed him here and I didn't think that even hokage will send anbu...well okay he is there in number 34 ward...go and take him..'' said hospital director.

''he is alone?'' asked anbu leader.

''no in there is girl sakura but I will ask her go away...'' said director. sakura fast thinked what to do. she run to naruto and shaked him to wake up.

''naruto naruto! wake up! naruto!'' said sakura and naruto open his smiled at her and said.

'' sakura-chan did all get back? or you love me?'' said naruto as he sit in bed.

''what? no naruto you need to run anbu are here to catch you!'' said sakura.

''anbu? why?''

''I don't know just fast dress up and run throw window!'' said sakura and closed the door.

''hei sakura-san open the door!'' said director. while naruto dressed up sakura hold the door.

''wait a minute! I...I have to dress up!'' said sakura don't knowing what to say more.

''dress up?'' she hear ninjas voice with interes.

''yeah dress up!'' said sakura and turned her head to naruto which finished dress up. he open window and sakura go to him.

''naruto where will you go?'' asked sakura and hear that door will get opened in any minute.

''I don't know...maybe...yeah right to sasuke!'' said naruto. sakura prepared to fight anbu.

''to who? who is that sasuke?'' asked sakura and door allmost opened.

''he is from uchiha clan!'' said naruto and anbu break door.

''Run Naruto!Run!'' said sakura and attacked anbu. naruto jumped out and anbu try go after him but.

''SHANAROOOOOOOOO!'''screamed sakura and naruto see only big explosion from hospital.

* * *

><p>to uchiha clan...<p>

sasuke was walking in uchiha clan park when.

track

he take a step in bamboo forest and someone appeared behind him.

''sasuke?'' he hear from figure.

''who are you?'' asked sasuke and naruto take a step to him.

''sasuke its me naruto!'' said naruto and smiled.

''naruto?'' said sasuke.

''yeah!'' said naruto. sasuke a little thinked and said.

''naruto get your ass out of here!'' said sasuke.

* * *

><p>okay this end...<p>

review do you like it?

next chapter: Sasuke Believe me,Im Your Friend!


	5. Sasuke Believe me,Im Your Friend!

SO ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Sasuke Believe me,Im Your Friend!<p>

* * *

><p>in hokage tower...<p>

''sakura why did you help him to escape?'' asked ayame in angry tone.

''dunno...'' said sakura and try a little to move but could't she was all tied up and two ninjas was holding kunais next to her neck. because sakura if gets angry is very dangerous.

''what do you mean? he is nothing to you! you allways was rude,crazy,angry,dangerous girl! you never had friends his type!'' said ayame.

_she right...but I just could let then catch him...I don't know but her is someone importan to me...thinked sakura and looked up at ayame._

''Listen ayame I don't care why he is dangerous but hold me in here will not give you anything...'' said sakura and ayame looked away.

''damn it! okay sakura but you will be here for a few days...maybe later you will talk more...'' said ayame and show sign to go.

''bye bye sakura!'' said ayame and her foot steps gone in hallway.

_why I helped him...dunno but him better don't get in ayame's hands.._

* * *

><p>to uchiha clan...<p>

''what? sasuke don't joke! Im your friend! believe me!'' said naruto and take a step to sasuke.

''don't get close to me!'' said sasuke and fast turned and run home. naruto run after him. he see that in uchiha clan they changed didn't looked so dangerous and more happier.

''hei sasuke did you clan changed to?'' asked naruto as he run next to sasuke. sasuke looked a little shocked but then run in to his home and fast close door.

''hei sasuke let me in!'' said naruto laudly and itachi opened door.

''sasuke is he your friend?'' asked itachi looking at scared sasuke which try to hide from naruto.

''no! he...I don't know him!'' said sasuke laudly that his mother came.

''sasuke! Itachi! what is happening in here?'' asked she.

''Sasuke brought a friend...'' said itachi and take a step beck to naruto enter inside.

''really? its strange...but let him come in!'' said sasukes mom and naruto enter.

''hello,my name is naruto uzumaki! Im _**best**_ sasukes friend!'' said naruto and sasuke go out from room to garden.

''hm...it don't looks...how you said? uzumaki?'' asked itachi.

''yeah itachi!'' said naruto.

''strange I know that uzumaki clan was destroyed by uchiha 34 years ago...'' said itachi and walked to garden,naruto walked after him.

''destroyed? but why?'' asked naruto and see sasuke sitting in garden. itachi turned to go his room.

''ask sasuke,I have work...'' said itachi and gone in hallway. naruto go to sasuke,he was sitting and naruto see that he is angry.

''sasuke?''

''what?''

''why...why are you angry?'' asked naruto and sit next to sasuke.

''why? isn't that obvious?''

''no...''

''you aren't very smart right...''

''yeah...so sasuke maybe you remember?''

''what?''

''well...all what happen...how we where in team 7...how I hate you for being better that me...''

''team 7?''

''yeah! you where the best of us!''

''best? are you kidding! Im the worst from all uchiha! I can't even walk on water!'' said sasuke in angry tone.

_can't? but...yeah right granny tsunade is hobo..hinata leader of the worst band...so to all changed they characters...good guys turned bad and bad guys good...so weak turned strong and strong weak...thinked naruto._

''sasuke you...you remember me right?''

''no...but I feel that you are strong...''

''damn it...why I get in such a situation...sasuke how you could forget about me...'' naruto grabed sasuke hand and looked in to his eyes.

''sasuke! damn it! how can you forget me!'' screamed naruto at sasuke and sasuke for second appeared in darkness.

_naruto you baka! don't look at sasuke!_

_yeah yeah!_

_beat him sasuke!_

_tub_

_ou sorry naruto..._

_a...na...sa... said all girls._

_KISS_

_aaaaa!_

_naruto...you are died!_

_sakura-chan..._

''naruto?'' asked sasuke after remembering something.

''yeah?'' said naruto.

''I...I remember you but...are you gay?'' asked sasuke.

''WHA?''

* * *

><p>Next chapter: What? Where is akatsuki?<p> 


	6. What Where is akatsuki?

so enjoy!

and vote on my profile which story you like tha most!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: What?Where is akatsuki?<p>

* * *

><p>in uchiha clan...<p>

''Wha!Im not!you baka!'' said naruto at sasuke.

''but...you _kissed _me?''

''It was accidentally! I would never kiss you! only sakura-chan!'' said naruto and stand up.

''so where are you going?'' asked sasuke.

''well...if everyone forgot me then I just have to show who Im!''

''? who you are? but you have to do something really interesting...''

''interesting?hm...yes!''

''what?''

''I can fight with akatsuki! then all will remember me! but what happen to them...''

''akatsuki? dunno anything about it,who are they?''

''they are the most evil organisation in ninja world!''

''really? never hear about them...'' said sasuke and stand up.

''sasuke where are you going?''

''for lunch?''

''SASUKE!NARUTO! LUNCH ARE READY!'' screamed sasukes mother from the window.

''okay mam!'' said sasuke and go,naruto go after him.

* * *

><p>in jail...<p>

''hei are you awake?'' asked guardian didn't was still bounded with rope.

''damn it...why I have to go there...she is dangerous...'' said he and opened the door. he take a step to sakura and she said.

''It was the worst mistake in your life...'' said sakura and looked up. guardian take a step back to door and sakura with her super strength and ripped them off stand up and take guardian in her right hand and breaked the door useing him.

BOOOOOM

''what was that?'' said other guardians and run to sakura's see guardian lieying on ground and sakura.

''my chakra is sealed...damn you ayame...'' said sakura and turned to others guardians.

''sorry guys but I have to find one idiot...'' said sakura and hit the wall and get out that guardians could't even do something.

''okay,naruto where is that sasuke?'' said sakura as she jumped from roof to roof.

* * *

><p>to uchiha clan...<p>

''Aaaaaa! that was great! Very tanks for lunch sasukes mom!'' said naruto laudly.

''so sasuke you and naruto are going to do something today?'' asked his mom.

''well...naruto wonna to find one organisation.'' said sasuke.

'' is akatsuki! maybe you know something about them?'' asked naruto.

''akatsuki?...hm...ou yes!''

''really? so you know where they are?''

''of course! the akatsuki! they are the best!''

''mam give to naruto address...'' said sasuke.

''okay! I will go find it!'' said she and go to her room. naruto and sasuke left alone.

''okay we will need to find akatsuki! and at first I need to help sakura!''

''sakura?''

''yeah! she was captured by anbu in hospital! sasuke you will help me right!''

''anbu! are you kidding! Im not that kind a person which wonna to die young!'' said sasuke.

''but sakura is in danger!''

''sakura?what a beautiful name!'' said sasukes mom and gived the address to stand up and go to door.

''sasuke I-

''listen I don't have to go and help you to save someone who I don't know and don't care...'' said sasuke and was about to go to his room but naruto stopped him by grabbing his shoulder.

''listen...sasuke..you believe that Im your friend! then help me! as your friend!'' said naruto and his face turned sad whoch maked sasuke feel bad.

''okay!okay! hate when people act like that!'' said sasuke and they go run in kanoha but then stopped.

''naruto why you stopped?'' asked him sasuke.

''akatsuki is the most evil organisation ,right?''

''I think so...so whats the problem?''

''how could your mom know where they are?''

* * *

><p>okay this is the end...<p>

next chapter: princess of hobo! poor sakura...

**_please go on my profile and vote which story you wonna me to update faster!_**


	7. Princess of Hobo! Poor Sakura

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Princess of Hobo! Poor Sakura...<p>

* * *

><p>in kanoha street...<p>

''what do you mean?'' asked sasuke.

''then akatsuki? what happen to them if all know where they are?'' said naruto and take out address.

''this address...its isn't that far...maybe a day or half from here...'' said sasuke.

''okay! I will go find them but at first we need-''

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

''What was that?'' said sasuke and looked that anbu is after some girl with pink hair.

''naruto better don't get they attention on us...''

''hei sakura-chan we here!'' said naruto laudly and anbu looked at them.

'' ou crap!'' said sasuke and fast pushed naruto from where he was standing to dodge kunais.

''naruto! here you are! lets go!'' said sakura and jumped to forest. naruto and sasuke run after opened a tree and they get inside some hallway which was underground.

''cool!'' said naruto as they sit down and heal a few her injuries.

''so who is that?'' asked sakura.

''its sasuke! I already told about him,remember?''

''yeah right...so naruto what will you do next?'' asked sakura as she stand up.

''well I need to find akatsuki and ask them to fight with me near kanoha to everyone remember me!''

''akatsuki? what is that?''

''dunno...before this all happen they were an the most evil organisation but now if sasuke's mom knew where they are I don't know what they are doing...'' said naruto.

''hm...okay I think anbu left so you two will go to _akatsuki_?''

''yeah!''

''no!''

'' ? so yes or no?''

''I will not go!you idiot!''

''sasuke! you said that you will help me!''

''uf...sorry but I have my work in here so can't...I agree to help save her but not to go...''

''damn it! okay I will go alone but...you need to remember all what happen...''

''what do you mean?'' asked sakura as they walked.

''you need to met your sensei's! sasuke you have to talk with kakashi! and sakura with granny tsunade!'' said naruto as they get out.

''tsunade? you mean that hobo? no no! she will never be my sensei!'' said sakura in shock.

''but sakura-chan only because of her you became so powerfull!'' said naruto.

''powerfull? in Haruno clan my father is leader so I have to be the best! but I will never!''

''please?''

''no!''

''very please please?''

''no..''

''very please please please?''

''damn you! okay! I will try but she can't teach me anything!''

''no,she can! she still is a hokage! I believe in it!'' said naruto.

''well I think now naruto needs to go that way...'' said sasuke as he pointed in other road.

''yes! right! okay so you guy try to remember what happen and help everyone to remember!'' said naruto as he disappeared in forest.

''well...I will go bye sakura-san...'' said sasuke as he go home.

''ýeah,bye sasuke...'' said she and walked to kanoha.

* * *

><p>in kanoha..<p>

'' Im the be...st!'' said laudly tsunade and waved with sake bottle.

''shut up you hobo!''

''yeah we are tired of you!'' said people around sit down next to home and drinked life was stupid...with no goal or anything...all what she was doing is to her surprise someone came to her and said.

''tsunade?'' asked girl voice and tsunade opened her eyes seeing a big pink cloud before her.

''hi pinky cloud! what do you want?'' asked she with smile don't getting anything. to her see pink clouds was normal,just like the fact that tree's sings!(yeah right)

''wha? Hei Im sakura not pinky!Im naruto's friend! you know him right?''

''naruto? you mean yellow cloud? of course! he was in here yesterday!'' said take from her hand sake bottle and ask.

''how many did you drinked?''

''how ma..ny? about 15? maybe more...''

''yeah and she is my sensei...why?'' said sakura.

'' sensei? you wonna me to teach you?''

''I...don't know..maybe...naruto said that then I will remember anything so yes teach me as your student!'' said sakura and at the same second in her head appeared memorie and the same in tsunades head.

_Take me as your student tsunade-sama!_

_hm..okay! but you will have to work hard!_

_'_'what_?_ '' said tsunade and shaked her head clearly.

''you are my student?'' asked she.

''I think so...''

''then okay! lets go at first to ask money! I will teach you anything what I know about hobo life!HAHAHA!'' said tsunade as sakura go after her.

''poor me...'' said sakura to herself.

* * *

><p><em><em>ok the end!

next chapter: Akatsuki! Im comming!


	8. Akatsuki Im coming!

so enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Akatsuki Im coming!<p>

* * *

><p>in forest...<p>

''Aww...Im tired...when the akatsuki will show up?'' said naruto as he walked in forest for hours.

''damn it! I allready miss sakura-chan!'' said naruto and hear something fast turned.

''ou young boy please help me with my bags!'' said old woman and naruto run to help.

''are you traveling alone?'' asked she.

''yeah I have to find akatsuki,maybe you heard about them granny?''

''akatsuki?ou yes! I heard about them if you will go this way you will soon be there!'' said she.

* * *

><p>to kanoha...<p>

''I said no!''

''but you are my student!''

''no! I agree to this because that idiot naruto asked! I will never do this! who Im to you?''

''my student?''

''no Im Haruno Sakura one of the best medic ninja and the future leader of haruno clan!'' said sakura laudly at tsunade.

''maybe..but as you see pinky I don't care who you will be! so now you will listen to me!hahaha!''

''you are crazy you know?''

''of course!''

''ah? okay better teach me that what you think you would know if you would be a hokage!''

''hokage? well Im a hokage of hobo!''

''damn it...I m tired of this...its getting on my nerves...''

''well then we can go to my home!''

'' you have a home?''

''of course! a hokage have to have a home right?''

''maybe...''

after walking to tsunades home...

''hi shize its me!'' said tsunade laudly at the door.

''hm? who is she?'' asked shizune looking at sakura.

''she's my student! the pinky!''

''no we don't need one more mouth on or table! get her out of here!''

''wha? I would never live here!'' said sakura.

''thats good news...'' said shizune.

''uf Im tired...shize do we have sake?''

''no and as to you better teach or show something more to your student that you records of drinking!''

''records?''

''yeah! I can drink 30 bottles sake and even don't faint! that cool right?''

''no thats not cool tsunade...uf better you two go somethere else or anbu will come back...''

''anbu? they were here?''

''yeah searching for you but I said to them to-

''hide fast!'' said tsunade and pushed sakura to hide under the cloth. a few anbu appeared as only then sakura feeled they chakra.

_how did that hobo feeled them faster than me?_

**dunno but that only shows that she really isn't a normal hobo...**

_then what she is?_

**she is... super hobo!**

_yeah right better listen what they will talk..._

''you hobo had you seen girl with pink hair?'' said anbu to shizune.

''no I hand't...'' the anbu looked at tsunade which was sitting on sakura to hide her useing her horrible chakra.

''you didn't see her?''

''no I hand't see an pink cloud!'' said tsunade in her drink mode.

''hm...what is that?'' said other anbu as he looked at place were was sakura didn't wanted to make to tsunade and shizune problems so she came out.

''its her! catch her!'' said ninjas and sakura prepared to fight but tsunade stopped ninja by grabbing his clothes.

''don't you touch my student!'' screamed tsunade as she throw him to wall and other were looking at her in schok.

''what with her? she's monster!'' said anbu and try to again attack sakura but tsunade hit the ground and destroyed everything what was around.

''what happen? how can this hobo be that strong?'' said sakura and feel tsunade hand grabing her.

''better go to hide in forest of death!'' said she and they disappeared.

* * *

><p>to naruto...<p>

''uf thanks granny! so akatsuki will be on next turn right?''

''yes thanks to you I will not have to tk those bags so far...'' said she and gone in forest.

naruto run throw forest fast as he could to see akatsuki and what he see was the worst.

''but..this can't be akatsuki!'' screamed naruto looking at restaurant with title akatsuki!

* * *

><p>next chapter: Can't be?<p> 


	9. Can't be?

okay so here 9 chapter!

enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 9 :Can't be?<p>

* * *

><p>to sakura and princess of hobo?...:)<p>

''what was that?''

''what was what?''

''uf...damn it? what had you did? it? your power?'' said sakura in angry tone.

''my power? ou pinky you mean my super sake hit! I learned it when was in Kirigakure(land of water) an fighted my biggest enemy...'' said she and sit down. sakura get a bit interest and sit next to her to listen.

''and what happen in there?''

''well..when I was young I with my best friend shize were traveling to land of water...I can't remember how we get there or why but I clearly remember that I met other princess,she was princess of vagrants! and my enemy!''

''princess of vagrants? isn't it the same as hobo?''

''NO!it isn't! I AM PRINCESS OF HOBO! AND SHE IS MY ENEMY! SHE IS PRINCESS OF VAGRANTS!''

''don't see a big deal but still from were you learned the hit?''

''when I fighted with her she had special technique so I had to learn my own! shize said that Im bad at chakra or something and I just maked me very strong and created super sake hit!''

''yeah good legen about technique but why you attacked them? now they will catch you to!''

''why? its a stupid question! you are my student! pinky I wold never lt someone other beat you like I do!''

''yeah thanks...but still I don't know maybe you-''

''he they are!'' said one of anbu ninjas as he pointed at sakura and tsunade.

''damn it!''

''so you thinked you can escape so easly sakura?'' said ayame as she gently jumped from prepared to fight but tsunade stopped hilding her by her hand.

''I will take care of them...'' said she still in drink mode.

''you will _take care _of us? yeah right you old hag can't do anything more that drink! catch sakura!'' said ayame and two ninjas attacked sakura but tsunade stand up and they see her chakra burning around her.

''whats with her?'' said one of appeared one of others ninja which was attacked by tsunade before.

''run for your lifes! she's a monster!'' said he and all turned to her.

''what is with her chakra? its abnormal! who the hell is she?'' said ayame.

''you don't dare touch my student!'' said tsunade as on her forehead appeared violet mark which turned in to beautiful lines around her face,she squeezed her hand and hit the ground that it broked in giants rocks which fly at ninjas and ayame,of course she easly dodge them but others ninjas were a bit hurted or get lost.

''damn you tsunade! you never show something like this before!but still its isn't enaugh to defead me!'' said ayame and prepared to use her fire string technique.

_''Fire release: Fire Strings Technique!'' _said ayame as she attacked with fire tsunade,but she dodged attack and saved sakura throwing her at other side,then tsunade stand up in full hight and prepared for real,saku feeled like child vs her.

_who is she? she isn't a person which was a day ago,a minute,a second! she's different! what hapen to her aura! if she would be a hobo I would believe that she can be a hokage! maybe in naruto words is some truh? or she remembered something like me sasuke and hinata? dunno but...I never had a sensei like her...thinked sakura as she smiled._

''damn you...who you think your are!'' screamed ayame as she atacked tsunade,but she easly dodged and grabed her hand,her eyes was completely different that before,her eyes was showing that you are weaker that me and that only maked ayame even more angry.

''you are weak and that is fact! you can't even stand next to real hokage!'' said tsunade as her voice was completely defferent,she let go ayame and turned go to sakura her marks was disappearing,but ayame was to angry to just let her go and attacked tsunade at the back.

''tsunade-''

track

sakura see tsunades hand all in blood and in it a kunai which was holding ayame.

''sensei why you-''

''its not big deal, right?'' said she as take out it and take a step to put other her hand on injuried and injurie healed in seconds,sakura was very surprised that she know medical ninjutsu so well.

''get lost! we have to train!'' said tsunade and waved with hand.

''ayame-sama are you allright?'' asked others anbu ninjas as they take her away.

''we will met again and I will kill you drunked hag...'' said ayame and they disappeared in forest,sakura for second was just standing and looking at could believe but then.

''Im tired maybe better..I...'' said tsunade and fall alseep.

''tsunade are you?'' sakura run to her and smiled seeing that she just sleeps.

_I don't know who you are for real...or naruto..or what even is happening but..I...I wonna be your student!_

* * *

><p><em>thanks for review!<em>

_yeah something is naruto get in something different from his world but read and know!_

_next chapter soon(at 31-4) 10:Little Garbage Boy?_

_REVIEW! LIKE OR NO?_

_AND ABOUT MISTAKES! ITS ALL OFFICE WORD!IST HIS FAULT!_


	10. Little Garbage Boy?

enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Little Garbage Boy?<p>

* * *

><p>to naruto...<p>

''listen I don't lie!''

''yeah right! who will believe such a strange kid like you!''

''Why I m strange!''

''of your hair..''

''wha! its normal! its you the one strange!''

''and why?''

''you all are blue!''

''what is happening in here?'' asked pain as he came.

''this kid is saying that he have some deal to all of us...'' said a bit thinked then said.

''well if its bussines then okay!''

''bussines!'' said naruto he came to beautiful restauran and go to and kisame go after him.

''can you please call all akat- workers here?''

''hm...okay...'' said pain and kisame called hear something falling from stairs and fast standing up.

''Im here! tobi is a good boy!''

''no tobi! you are an idiot! you showered me in that tomato soup! I kill you!'' screamed deidara and run after him around naruto.

''hm..guys?'' said konan and they fast stopped.

''were sorry konan-sama!'' they said in the same tone.

''well okay so what did you wonna to talk? kid?'' said konan and sit on bar chair.

''I..I know that you would believe me but...I know that you are the most powerfull and dangerous organisation in all ninja world and the one who wonna to destroy al courties and get the ultimate power!''

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

''Au...for what that?''

''for lieying that you are in here for bussines!''

''but what did you think when I said it?''

''that you are the new Little Garbage Boy!'' said konan.

''but is Im then you will let me be here?''

''of course we need more hands in here!''

''then..then Im the Little Garbage Boy!''

''okay so lets get to work!''

after some time...

''Konan-san I did all work you gived to me...please let me take a break...'' said naruto after hours and hours of working in shop as waiter,cleaner,barmen...gabage boy?

''well...okay still we are closing! so take a break!'' said konan and go to kitchen. naruto sit and started to think what to do.

''damn it...how to tell them the truh and to something stupid to they remember me?uf..I worried about sakura-chan..how is she...and sasuke...and granny tsunade...''

''tsunade?''

''yeah you know her?''

''of course! she is the worst of ours clients! she allways breaks tables or chairs! and after her we have to close for month or more to repair the restaurant!'' said deidara and sit next to naruto.

''really? well I know that she likes to drink but that much...and still you don't remember me deidara?''

''remember? nope you are totaly new one in here! as I see you are a nice guys not like that idiot tobi with who I allways have to work!'' said deidara in angry tone and hear something running to them.

''deidara-sama! I found that what you send me to search!'' said tobi as he run to them holding a cat and dog.

''no no tobi I said that you need to find catdog not a cat and dog! go and search again!'' said deidara and naruto started to laugh at it.

''what it is so funny naruto-san? tobi is a good boy and will find a catdog!'' said tobi and run to _search catdog._

''hei guys come here to help me!'' said laudly kisame and they go after him.

''take those boxes to backroom and put in the end!move!'' said konan as boss and they do fast the job.

''uf..hei deidara but why you are here?'' asked naruto as they walked.

''well konan-san is very rich and this all place is hers,her boyfriend pain is just loser and kisame is like bodyguardian! I and tobi started work here from last summer so its isn't that long! zetsu which is gardener,sasori-danna and kakuzu with konan work on kitchen,sometime she works as barmen,hidan is or best waiter but at the same the most rude but its cool!'' said deidara and hit his head to stairs.

''damn it! it hurts!'' said he as he fall down and broked the new dishes and glasses for hear it and run there.

''what happen?''

''deidara accidentally broked all dishes and glasses in this-

''YOU MORON!IDIOT! LITTLE FREAK! I WILL KILL YOU!'' screamed konan as he run after very _very _scaried deidara out of restaurant.

''gey back here!''

''better no!'' said he at her running away.

_well they reallly are different but still...they...they to good to be akatsuki but they are the best of they so I will still ask them but later...thinked naruto and go to backroom._

* * *

><p>REVIEW!<p>

Next Chapter 11:The secret of Uchiha clan?


	11. The secret of Uchiha clan?

REVIEW!

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Chapter 11:The secret of Uchiha clan?<p>

* * *

><p>to sasuke...<p>

''what? but why?''

''well leader said that he wonna to met naruto and if he is your friend you will go with him!''

''no! damn it! I hate it! and naruto isn't-''

''he isn't what?'' asked voice.

''leader-sama! you here! sasuke will show the way where is naruto uzumaki!''

''no I-''

''you will show the way right,sasuke-kun?'' said leader with evil smile.

''I..okay...'' said he and go to out.

''its strange that one of them get away...but he will be destroyed just like others...'' said leader and go after sasuke.

* * *

><p>to hokage tower...<p>

''what happen ayame?''

''nothing much father..just that old drunked hag was having a few trick in her pocket...'' said ayame blow blood.

''wa! call medic's! and it can't be that tsunade beat you ayame! maybe it was sakura! you just-''

''No!''

''hm..well then...we will need to catch her later and now you need rest!'' said he as medic's taked her.

* * *

><p>in akatsuki...(the best restaurant in world!:))<p>

''NARUTO MOVE YOUR LITTLE ASS!''

''yes konan-san!'' said naruto as he run to bar.

'' you still hadn't finished work! faster or you will not get diner today!'' said she.

''but konan-san I-''

''MOVE!''

''HAI!(yes!)'' said naruto . he fast run to do his run with dirty dishes to kitchen and hit in to sasori which was walking and talking to his deserts how perfect they fall back and looked at white pyramid with the red red apex started move to naruto that he get scaried and fast run away. from pyramid jumped crazy sasori with knife and screamed.

''IL KILL YOU LITTLE GARBAGE BOY!'' screamed he as he run after naruto like some crazy clients started to laugh.

''thats why we just love this restaurant!'' said they looking at naruto and wanted to stop but he didn't see that sasori was joking so he fast run out and hit in to someone.

''uf sorry I-'' said naruto as he see who it was.

''sasuke! you here! wait but why?'' said naruto and sasuke in second grabed his hand and pulled him from sasoris way which was very and others came out and she take out from sasori knife.

''give it to me baka or you will kill him!hm? naruto who is this?'' asked she looking at she see someone caming after sasuke.

''and who is this?'' asked she and naruto was about to look but sasuke stopped him.

''listen naruto he-''

''Im uchiha clan leader and I came here to kill Naruto Uzumaki!'' said he turned feeling strong chakra and remembered this person.

''you...'' said naruto looking at him.

''yes Im-''

''HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!'' screamed naruto that in land of lighting killer bee hear him.

''naruto what it is to you? aren't you afraid?'' asked sasuke. naruto cleaned his face from tears of fun and said trying to not laugh.

''It..tf...hes...gh...hes...fg..hgf...hes the same cat which we fighted when we were kids!'' said naruto laudly and started to laugh even were looking at him and when he stopped he said.

''sasuke is he really your clan leader?'' asked naruto remembering cat which used genjutsu.

''well yes! he is one of most powerfull genjutsu masters in-''

''No! you wrong! itachi is the best!''

''itachi that weak kid?hahaha!'' laughed giant cat.

''itachi isn't weak! just like sasuke! he would beat you with closed eyes!'' said naruto.

''hm? really? sasuke-kun is that truth?'' asked didn't know what to say,he isn't that strong as naruto say,but he..he would like to be and-

''yes! he can easly beat you fat cat!'' said naruto what maked he get angry.

''okay then! lets fight!'' said he and prepared to fight but between them appeared woman.

''if you will fight next to my restaurant...I WILL BEAT ALL CRAP OF YOU TWO!'' she screamed in scary tone.

''okay konan-san Im not that rude to destroy your perfect restaurant! but if sasuke friend say that he can beat me then we will see...'' said cat.

''what had you done! he will kill me!'' said sasuke.

''wha? of course not! he is just fat cat! you can beat him sasuke! I know that!'' said naruto and smiled.

''but...but I...why you said such a thing that I can win...now he will fight with no mercy! he will totaly kill me...'' said sasuke but naruto put hand on his shoulder and smiled.

''sasuke I know you! you will win!I believe in that just as you believe that Im your best friend!'' said naruto and cat turned to them.

''are you coming sasuke-kun?'' said he.

''I...I...''

''of course you fatcat!'' said naruto as he pushed sasuke to clients go after to look at the fight.

* * *

><p>ok this is the end!<p>

review!

next chapter:The Fat Cat!


	12. The Fat Cat!

so enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: The Fat Cat!<p>

* * *

><p>to sakura and tsunade...<p>

''no! no way I will do that!''

''but why?''

'' I never will do that before and now will not do to!''

''hm? you one strange pink cloud...'' said tsunade and drinked sake. sakura was sitting on tree and then hears anbu coming near them. Sakura prepared to fight but they didn't sence her and tsunade so she listen what they are talking about.

''you hear about that right?''

''about what?''

''that ayame-sama will kill hinata...'' said one of them.

_what? hinata? but why?_

**maybe because she is injuried and they have they own reasons?**

_damn it! I will not let them kill her!_

**then better go to hospital and find her now!**

''hei you two!'' said sakura as she jumped from tree.

''aaa! its sakura! run for your lifes!'' said ninjas and run away from her but she easly hit the ground and they stopped.

''no please don't kill us!'' said one of them.

''I will not kill you! just say me when ayame wonna to kill hinata!''

* * *

><p>in hospital...<p>

_hinata!_

**Hinata!**

hinata!

_no...stop it! I can't take it anymore! stop saying my name! stop!_

''hinata-sama? are you all right?'' said ino.

''yes! just...''

**_ say sorry...sorry..._**

_sorry? are you kidding? I...I can't take this pain anymore! why after that son of bitch touched me this started to happen! yes! I will find him and get the answer!_

_**sorry...**_

_damn it! I..._

_'how could you attack your friend!''_

_stop it!_

_'I will not let you hurt ino!''_

_stop...  
><em>

_''you are my friend!''_

_I can't take it anymore! what do you wonna! please just stop..._

_''friend!''_

_friend? thinked hinata and looked up at ino._

_ino is my friend? _

''ino...''

''yes hinata-sama?''

''Im...Im sorry that I hurted you...'' said hinata as silence were in room for a few minutes.

''I..its not that hurts! it was my fault that I-''

''no...Im very sorry that I hurted you...ino?''

''yes?''

''do you think that Im your friend?'' said hinata and looked up at smiled and said.

''of course hinata-sama!'' said ino.

_Friend you say...damn you Naruto Uzumaki but you are something..._

* * *

><p>to naruto...<p>

''Fight!fight!fight!'' said people and hidan.

''naruto it was a bad idea...'' said sasuke still trying to not go there.

''don't worry you will win!'' smiled naruto and pushed sasuke at arena.

''ready!Fight!'' said konan and cat started to go some hand and people started to swim around sasuke and hunders hand appeared from ground and grabed sasuke.

_damn genjutsu! I can't_

**you will win!**

_shut up! I..._

**I believe!**

''damn it...I...I...I can't lose! '' said sasuke as around his appeared chidori spear and he released himself from genjutsu.

''what how could he get out from my genjutsu?'' said fat cat. sasuke looked at him but he wasn't the same.

''I wouldn't never lose to fat cat like you!'' said sasuke as hes sharingan turned on and he appeared from behind and hit the cat which fly and trees in other side.

''wow! now we are talking sasuke!'' said naruto.

''shut up naruto!'' said sasuke and smiled.

''How dare you attack me!I will-''

''you to slow...'' said sasuke.

''_ Chidori Current!''(chidori all around his body)_

''Aaaaaaaaaaa!'' screamed cat as he turned in to cat on grill!he fainted and fall down.

''wow you pretty good!'' said konan as he walked to walked to naruto.

''sasuke you get back! Im-''

''ah...'' said sasuke and fainted.

''sasuke!''

_my head...so hurts...damn it...was last what sasuke could think._

* * *

><p><em>so review!<em>

next chapter: Friend?


	13. Friend?

so enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: Friend?<p>

* * *

><p>somewhere...<p>

''ah..aaaaa...Im wake up! wa? where Iam?'' said naruto as he waked up in nurse came to room.

''your awake? thats good after that big cat fall on you I thinked that you would be in coma!'' said she and read some papers in her hands,I looked at myself and try to remember what happen.

_I remember that...that sasuke win and I...he fainted and...damn it I can't remember anything more!_

''mis but where s my friends? and where is sasuke?''

''sasuke? ou you mean that beautiful black heared boy?''

''yeah him,so where is he?''

''he is in other room but you will need to me moved in other room...''

''to him? and why?''

''no not to him,our hospital is smal and in here is a lot others peoples who are sick so we will put you to other room with to old mans okay?''

''ah...well okay but when we will be able to go out with sasuke?''

''well I remember that one woman said that if you will not be on your job after two days she will kill you...but your injuries aren't that bad so I think that you will be able to go after a week!''

''week?''

**naruto how dare you lie in there for a week? said konan as her aura burned around her.**

_konan-san Im very-_

**you allready are sorry...**

_wha?_

booooom!

''AH! NO I need to get going now!''

''sorry but no! you can go only after two days! sooner I will not let you out!'' said she and a few other nurse came to room and taked naruto to other room.

* * *

><p>in kanoha...<p>

''what? what do you mean she's gone?''

''that what I said hinata is gone from morning! she just run away!''

''damn it! okay you three go with me search her at her home! move!''

''yes ayame-sama!''

* * *

><p>to hinata and ino...<p>

''but hinata-sama why did we run away from hospital?''

''because they would kill me ino...''

''ah! but you-''

''no, with no sakura I don't trust them...and now I will need to find that guy...''

''hm? you mean naruto?''

''yeah but we will take with me a few persons...'' said hinata and jumped over her landed and run to her room.

''sister? where are you little brat?''

''what it is nee-san(older sister)?''

''help me with one thing,still you don't have what to do, right?''

''well you are right, now I don't have something much to do, so where are we going?''

'' well I need to find one guy and now you will have a chance to fight someone out of kanoha...''

''really? thats good..I still need a lot to train to take the familys head place!''

''you will never take it because I will be the new leader!''

''no I!''

''no I!''

''hei you two stop it! ou hinata? wheren't you in hospital after that fight with strange boy?'' said they father.

''yeah but they let me go faster...and where is neji?''

''neji? dunno maybe he is training or somewhere else..''

''okay hanabi get you little ass and your things and lets go!''

''okay okay!'' said hanabi and run to get a few things in her walked pass her and hears something intraining room.

''no thats not enaugh!'' said familiar voice and hinata looked in.

''you are training so hard?'' said hinata and walked in there,neji fast turned.

''ou its you,what do you what?''

''why so rude? Im your cousin you should-''

''shut up! I don't womma listen someone like you!''

''hm? okay then lets me say one thing...''

''what?''

''wonna go with me help in one thing?''

''help? are you going to kill someone?''

''kill? no not this time! just I need to find one person!''

''who is he?''

''he...he is...my friend...''

''friend?''

''yeah friend...''

* * *

><p>this is end!<p>

next chapter: what the hell? pervert sensei vs crazy shemale!


	14. What the hell? Pervert vs Shemale

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: What the hell? Pervert sensei VS Crazy shemale!<p>

* * *

><p>to naruto...<p>

''what! why you two are here!''

''I to would like to know why Im in the same room with this completely idiot!''

''who would talk! only being in the same room with you makes me feel more sick that usually!''

''wha? why did me put in the same room with them!'' said naruto as orochimaru and jiraiya screamed on each other.

''please stop this! its hospital so please don't say such a rude words on each other!'' said young pretty nurse.

''of course...'' said jiraiya looking at her, she go out.

''old pervert!''

''crazy shemale!''

''wait! why you two even are here!'' said naruto as he was geting crazy from them.

'' it was orochimaru! he started all this!''

''not it was you old idiot!''

''see! see! he again stars! crazy shemale!''

''stop calling me that! I don't know even what it means!''

''its a man who is a woman!''

''and what that means? Im a man!''

''how should I know!''

''but you just said that it was your idea!''

''and what?''

''DAMN YOU TWO! IAM GOING CRAZY! STOP THIS! WHY! WHY IM HERE!SASUKE!HELP!''

* * *

><p>in kanoha...<p>

''friend?''

''yeah friend! or he said so...dunno so you with me?''

''of course not! are you mad!''

''but I don't accept answer no...'' said she evil smiling.

''I will go take allw what needs...'' said neji going to his room.

'' hei crazy sadistic sister! Im here!'' said hanabi coming with bag.

''we aren't going there for year? what had you take?'' said hinata looking at her ginat bag.

''nothing much! just a few books! note to write with who I figthed! water,food, my katana,clothes!''

''sometimes it would be better to you go to ninja school...''

''what? no Im not they level! and because of that I teach everything at home!''

''but you will never become a reall ninja then!''

''hinata-sama is everthing allright?'' asked ino as she entered with tenten.

''ino? yes everthing is allright!''

''Im here...'said neji as his face turned a bit red looking at tenten.

''neji are you ill?'' asked tenten looking at him.

''what? no Im not! all...all is allright!'' said he fast.

'''then lets go!'' said hinata.

* * *

><p>in forest...<p>

''you know you are my first student...'' said tsunade as she drinked sake.

''well is normal to princes of hobo isn't it?'' said she and turned and asked.

''do you know in which state hobo's are most dangerous and powerfull?''

''no?''

'''when they are completely sober...'' said tsunade and fainted.

_hm? its normal now...I hear that hinata had disappeared in hospital so she is allright..._

**don't you wonna get back to your work in hospital? destroying it and helping to escape bad guys you only get everyone go before you?**

_who would talk! wasn't it you who said that naruto is a good guy? and yes! I destroyed! so what? if something really bad happen they will come on they knees asking me to help them! still Im better that ayame or all others from there!_

**really? but sensei?**

_sensei?_ _she used very greatfull medical ninjutsu but after that day I didn't see she useing it again..._

**but she teached you-**

_how to ask money and how to pretend dying! its not what I wonna but she explained that she uses her inside energy to make the hit powerfull as mines with chakra,and...and..._

**to it technique work in full power you need to get drunk!**

_I will never! how I suppose to fight and control chakra when Im drunked!_

**dunno but sensei will help to find the secret!**

_what damn secret! she is just...just..._

**your sensei and the coolest woman in the world!**

_yeah..._

_track_

__''whos there?'' said sakura as she stand up.

'sakura?'' said familair voice.

''you!''

* * *

><p>next chapter :You again!<p> 


	15. You Again!

so enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 15: You Again?<p>

* * *

><p>to naruto...<p>

''yes!''

''no!''

''yes!''

''no!''

''yes!''

''no!''

''yes!''

''no!''

''DAMN IT!IM GOING CRAZY!''

''What it is to you? naruto we are just talking?'' said jiraiya.

''TALKING? YOU ARE SAYING _YES _AND _NO _FOR HOURS! WHAT THE HELL GUYS ARE YOU DOING?''

BOOM

''where is that jerkass!'' said konan as she enter the looked at naruto and he smiled of all happiness.

''Konan-san you came here to take me!'' said he and she hit him with pan.

''auch! for what was that!''

''lets think! you are little garbage boy which cames to us and stars telling at we are the most evil organisation! second you agree to work and still don't do all it! three you somehow get allmost killed by giant cat and get to hospital! four you aren't coming to your work when we need you! SO DAMN YOU NARUTO! AFTER ALL THIS YOU THINK LIE HERE FOR WEEKS! GET BACK TO WORK!'' she screamed at naruto,jiraiya and orochimaru fast hide under bedding from her. after her walked kisame,deidara,pain and sasori which looked very angry.

''hi naruto! hows life?'' said deidara as he friendly waved with hand.

''I..Will...Kill...Him...'' said sasori as his eyes shined with evil.

''ou hi deidara! sa..sasori! kisame and pain!''

''Im not pain! my name is yahiko!'' said yahiko.

''wha? but you said that-'' deidara run to him and sit next to him while konan talked with nurse,kisame was watching them,and sasori was killing naruto with his eyes.

''listen pain-yahiko well...he have something with his head so sometimes he is pain and sometimes he is yahiko...''

''wha? what do you mean?''

''well pain are much more evil and cooler that yahiko! but yahiko is a nice guy!''

''so you are naruto,right? konan said that you are new!'' said yahiko and smiled at them.

''yeah pai-... yahiko-san!''

* * *

><p>to sakura...<p>

''YOU AGAIN! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!'' screamed sakura at boy hiding in the tree.

''my beloved sakura I came here to ask as allways you to become my-''

''SHUT UP!'' screamed sakura as she hit the jumped on ground standing next to her.

''but why my beloved sakura?''

''you know why? I told you no hunders of times! I would never chose a boyfriend! and NEVER WOULD CHOSE YOU!'' she screamed and again hit the ground.

''hei what is happening in here?'' asked tsunade as she waked up from noice.(and only from that?)

''nothing much sensei! just one freak is trying to make me his girlfriend! but that will never happen!'' said turned to boy.

''wha? who are you?'' asked she.

''Im the best in the world! Rock Lee! and Sakura will be my wife!''

''NEVER! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT! I WOULD NEVER MARRY YOU! YOU ARE THE LAST PERSON! I BETTER PREFER THAT SASUKE FROM UCHIHA!''

''sasuke? I have a new opponent to sakura's heart!''

''you never was an opponent!'' said she.

''hei sakura!'' said voice from forest and hinata jumped to her.

''hinata you-

slap

''thats for you didn't came to me in hospital!'' said hinata.

''I-''

hug

''and this for being my friend!'' said she as she hugged sakura.

''sakura you know where is naruto?'' asked hinata as she take a step back.

''naruto? well he said something going to _akatsuki _but I know the adress so-

''okay you will go with us!'' said hinata as she turned.

''but Im no longer in your band?'' said sakura.

''hm? but you are my friend,right?'' asked hinata as she smiled.

''I think so..but sensei I will go with hinata to-

''AKATSUKI? YAY! I will go with you guys!'' said tsunade.

''and why we will need her?'' asked hinata.

''I know the shortest way?''

''okay your in!'' said hinata as she jumped on tree to hanabi and tenten. rock lee standed in there then asked.

''is that sasuke with _naruto_?''

''last time I see them he was...'' said sakura and he appeared next to her.

''then I will go to protect sakura's life from danger and-

'''SHUT UP!'' screamed sakura as she hit him and he fly from tree.

''wow good hit sakura!'' said hanabi.

''thanks!''

* * *

><p>okay the end!<p>

**_REVIEW!_**

next chapter:True love allways win!


	16. True love allways win!

okay don't forget review!

so enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 16: True love allways win!<p>

* * *

><p>to naruto...(in akatsuki)<p>

''sasuke!SASUKE!''

''damn it naruto! let go me!'' said sasuke as naruto was hugging him for a while.

''no I will not let you!never! I was in such a crazy ward with those old mans! I allmost get crazy! but you saved me! sasuke!''

''I said let go!'' said sasuke as he hit naruto and he fly at wall.

''wha! just like old times!''

''what happen to him? he act more strange that usual?'' asked he konan.

''well actually the nurse accidentally gived to naruto not those pills and now he acts strange,but is he think he will not work he is wrong!'' said konan.

''pills? damn it now he is getting even more on my nerves...'' said sasuke and feeled someone grabing his leg.

''sasuke KISS ME!'' said naruto trying to kiss sasuke.

''HELL NO!'' screamed sasuke and hit naruto fly down and was no moving for a moments.

''naruto?'' asked deidara.

''SASUKE!'' he again run after sasuke in sign to kiss him.

* * *

><p>to sakura,hinata and others...<p>

''I said no!''

''but why? my beloved sakura! I will-''

''I SAID NO! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO REPIED! I WILL NEVER LOVE YOU JERK!'' screamed sakura at rock lee.

''hei nee-san you said that in here we will met someone to fight?'' said hanabi with anger in her voice.

''we didn't met naruto so wait a bit we will be there soon...'' said hinata and jumped on ground when she feeled chakra siganatures near.

''what is it?'' asked sakura.

''we here!'' said hinata as she pointed at akatsuki.

''wha? a restaurant?''

''AKATSUKI! YOUR BELOVED TSUNADE IS HERE!'' screamed tsunade as she run inside,in second sakura and others hear that she broked something and that workers started scream at her.

''GET OUT OF THERE HOBO!'' screamed some woman as tsunade fly out throw stopped herself of hitting in to tree and stand up.

''its rude to say hi to old friends like this...''

''OLD FRIENDS? YOU ARE THE CRAZY HOBO WHICH THE ONLY THING DOES IS DESTROY'S MY RESTAURANT! NO THIS TIME I WILL GET YOUR ASS KICKED!'' said konan and clients started walking out.

''yeah konan!''

''go konan!'' said clients looking at two crazy and others akatsuki came out.

''sakura-chan!hinata!'' said naruto as he run to them.

BOOOOOOM!

everyone thinked it did tsunade or konan right? but no it was hinata she hit naruto at his face and he fly at wall.

''ouch...hurts,hurts for what was that hinata?'' said naruto as she walked to him.

''for beating me!'' then she again hit him.

''thats for getting in my head and saying stupid thinks about friends and others!'' she said and naruto closed his eyes in fear from other hit.

''and this for-''

slap

''that because of you now I can't kill even a fly!'' she said and naruto stand up sasuke walked to naruto.

''ou hi sasuke!'' said sakura and in second some crazy guy attacked him.

''so you are the sasuke! you are my opponent to sakura's heart!'' said rock lee at sasuke with looked confused.

''wait what? what do you mean?''

''don't pretend! my true love will win against you! you don't deserve her!'' said lee and again attacked sasuke but to his surprise he easy dodged it and appeared next to naruto and sakura.

''what is it with him?'' he asked sakura.

''be a man and fight!'' said rock lee attacking him again but this time he hit him and sasuke fly at tree behind sakura and naruto.

''sasuke! are you allright?'' asked naruto and then turned to see that everyone is now looking at lee's and sasuke fight than at granny tsunade and konan.

''I will win sakura's heart no matter what happens!'' said rock lee.

''what? listen I-''

''defense!'' said rock lee as he attacked in second appearing behind sasuke.

''sasuke carefull!-'' said naruto.

* * *

><p>okay next chapter:strange feeling...<p> 


	17. Strange Feeling

konan: deidara you lose again...

deidara:I had enough of this! why ALWAYS THIS!

hidan:because you are lame...now take off something!

deidara:DAMN PERVERT! I SWEAR I WILL NEVER EVER PLAY ON UNDRESSING! DAMN IT!

so okay to chapter...o_O

* * *

><p>Chapter 17:Strange Feeling...<p>

* * *

><p>in akatsuki...<p>

''DAMN IT! WHY YOU ATTACK ME! ME? I JUST CAME OUT FROM HOSPITAL AND WASN'T IN CIVILIZATION AND OTHERS DEAL FOR WEEK IDIOT!'' screamed sasuke very angry at rock lee.

''no way you will take my sakura!''(rock lee)

''IM NOT YOURS!''(sakura)

''YOU HEAR HER! SHE SAID THAT BETWEEN US ISN'T ANYTHING IDIOT! STOP IT!'' rock lee again attacked sasuke but he fast dodged it and fall down.

''if you wonna fight with some one who loves sakura then...''

''TAKE NARUTO!'' said sasuke taking naruto as shield.

''WHA?NO no sasuke! let me go!'' said naruto trying to escape.

''Be a man and fight for sakura! someone like you she will never love!'' said rock lee attacking naruto but he escaped.

''WHO WOULD TALK!'' (sakura)

''DAMN IT NARUTO! I TOLD YOU TO NOT FIGHT!'' screamed konan at him because she was angry for not paying any attention at her and tsunades fight.

''I will not lose to you sasuke!'' said rock lee as he again attacked sasuke and he dodge fast jumped back and lend on ground.

''pinky what is happening?'' asked tsunade as she walked to sakura.

''well one guy says that he wonna fight with other for me,while other says that he never loved me and at all he don't get a thing what is happening...'' said sakura.

**SASUKE WIN! SASUKE WIN!**

_what the hell inner? I thought you don't like him?_

**Who would talk! you then will never have a boyfriend!**

_no I will! someday I will find my ideal! beautiful!strong! smart!_

**hei better watch out!**

_wha? thinked sakura but was to late because tree fly just at her,of rock lee's hit._

''sakura!''(naruto)

track

''hei you didn't you said that you were fighting for her? then why the hell you are trying to kill her?'' said someguy which stopped tree with one hand,sakura watched and he turned to her.

''are you okay?'' he asked and throw tree away,she watched beautiful guy with red hair and brown eyes.

''uf,good that you came in time! thanks sasori!'' (naruto)

''Shut up!'' said sasori at naruto with evil aura.(still angry for dishes...).sakura taked a step back but she got caught because tsunade was sleeping there and started fall down.

grab

''carefull!'' said sasori grabing sakura's hand but then something green jumped between them and spoked.

''you! how dare you try to touch my sakura!'' (rock lee)

''Im not yours! and he just saved me!''(sakura)

**real beautiul,strong and smart guy!**

''it looked like she could get hurt if she fall caught down by that hobo,so I helped her...'' explained sasori,sasuke jumped down next to naruto.

''sasuke your alive!'' (naruto)

''IDIOT! FROM WHEN I DECIDED TO DIE!''sasuke screamed at naruto as he hit him in to naruto just smiled.

''Im happy that you stopped fighting...''

''well okay now its time to DRUNK!'' screamed tsunade as she run in restaurant.

''GET BACK HERE HOBO! WE DIDN'T FINISHED YET! AND DON'T TOUCH IN THERE ANYTHING!'' screamed konan as she run after tsunade.

''okay lets get back to work...'' said sasori walking to akatsuki.

''you to.'' said kisame taking naruto by his clothes.

''okay okay...can sasuke and sakura go with me?'' asked naruto as his eyes shined.

_no no!(sakura)_

_hell no!(sasuke)_

''hm? of course!'' said kisame as he taked sasuke in other hand.

''hinata what will you do?'' asked sakura before walking in.

''I just wanted to get rid of naruto but it looks like with him its much more fun,and I need to finish a few thing. I will get back here tommorow,and sakura'' (hinata)

''what?''

''I think waitress dress will fit you-''

''ou shut the hell hinata!'' screamed sakura an angry walked to smiled and turned to hanabi.

''hanabi if you wonna you can be here,I will have a few thing to do with by band so its not your deal...''

''really? I allways wanted to see how works akatsuki!''(her eyes shined)

''yeah! and with you will go neji,he will protect you-

''but I-''

''protect you...''(evil aura and mine)

''yes,mam...''

''okay see you later!'' said hinata as she waved with her hand and disappeared with ino,tenten and others.

* * *

><p>okay next chapter:Working<p> 


	18. Working!

okay enjoy guys!

* * *

><p>Chapter 18: Working!<p>

* * *

><p>in akatsuki...<p>

''Hei pretty girl! come here!'' said one of costimers.

''DON'T CALL ME PRETTY!'' screamed sakura as she hit him at head with menu.

''sakura,no fights!'' said voice from kitched and everyone reconaized it as konan.

''hai...'' said sakura walking back to kitchen,she turned for a moment to mirror which was in hallway next to bar.

_damn it! why do I have to wear such a thing? she thinked looking at her very short dress._

**I think it looks cute! and maybe even-**

_SHUT UP! don't you dare say again anything!_

**Better watch out...**

_what?_

''Sakura-chan watch OUT!'' screamed naruto as he run from other hallway and hit in her,dirty dishes which he had in his hands fly and lend on sasori which came from all stood for a moment then sasori do crepy (very scary) smile and said at naruto.

''you just wonna die,right?'' said he as he try to kill naruto while he was running away and apologizing for what he was watching them with smile.

''hei who did it?'' said voice from behind and sakura see konan looking at broked dishes on floor.

''naruto...'' wishpered sakura don't knowing why.

''NARUTO!'' screamed konan as she too started chasing poor naruto.

''Why allways me?'' he said running out from restourant too hide.

''hei sakura,stand up allready!'' said sasuke from behind as he lifted sakura up by her hand. (and again) something green appeared between them.

''sasuke!'' said rock lee.

''not again...'' murmed sakura walking in hallway next to sasuke and before them walked rock lee.

''your boyfriend really is annoying...''

''hes not my BOYFRIEND!'' Said sakura laudly at sasuke.

''not yet,but I will be someday and then-

''Watch out!'' said naruto as about a few hunderds of naruto which run throw hallway and taked everyone out.(somethign like giant sea of naruto's)

''Naruto get back here!'' said konan running out and looking at clones which run everywhere they see.

''get back here little brat!'' said sasori as he throw knife which stuck in tree just next to naruto's face.

''there is the real one!'' said sasori as he run after naruto in too forest,sakura stand up as konan run to her for a second.

''sakura watch restourant while I have to catch naruto!'' she said and run after sasori and naruto,sakura standed a bit confused then turned and walked back to restaurant,hanabi was watching as naruto clone's were disappearing.

''sakura-nee-san why that boy allways gets in troboule?'' asked hanabi.

''well maybe because he is naruto...'' she answered and taked a broom.

''NOW YOU! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SITTING WITH NO WORK! GET TO WORK! HELP ME CLEAN UP WHAT NARUTO HAD BROKED!'' screamed sakura angry at hanabi waving with broom at her.

''if you will be bad to me sadistic-nee-san will beat you!''

''wha?(evil and dangerous aura growns up) do you know who Iam?'' asked sakura making her evil aura only grown more,hanabi fast jumped off window and taked broom which was on ground.

''good girl.'' said sakura at her.

''uh...I thinked that in akatsuki is more fights than work...''

''well only sometime...'' said deidara walking in hallway.

''deidara?''(sakura)

'' girly guy?'' (hanabi)

''Who you called girly!''

''deidara-sempai! I found it!'' said tobi running in.

''and what did you found?'' asked deidara in bored mine.

''I found that you asked me to find two month ago!'' tobi jumped around.

''two months? and what it was? I don't remember...''(deidara)

''no deidara-sempai! how could't you forget! I found the treasure!''

''treasure?'' (everyone)

''yes! I found it because tobi is a good boy!'' said tobi as he gived to deidara old map with sign where to go.

''yes,you are a good boy!'' said deidara patting tobi like dog.

''yay!''(tobi)

''treasure? but from where?''(sakura)

''tobi found it in some home!''

''and why the hell you GET in someone's home?'' (sakura)

''Because I was searching for catdog...''

''uh...so where did you found it?''(sakura)

''yes!yes! tobi found it in home,even if there was a lot bad man which try to hurt tobi,tobi used his special techniquoe to hit them! then tobi found a treasure map in center of big very big room!''

''wait a minute you mean you stealed it?''(deidara and sakura)

''no! tobi is a good boy! tobi will never steal something!''

''then how you get it?''

''tobi left a letter!''

''A LETTER?''(everyone)

''yes,a letter in which tobi writed that he will take treasure map to deidara-sempai which works in akatsuki!'' tobi smiled.

''ah..ha...'' said sakura as she turned to angry deidara.

''IDIOT! THE NOW IT LOOKS LIKE I TOLD YOU TO STEAL IT!'' screamed deidara at tobi.

''then what to do now?'' asked sakura as hanabi looked at map.

''ou ou I know this place!'' said hanabi.

''really?''(everyone)

''yeah! this is one of most powerfull's bands in land of fire home! I had once hear about it from sister!''

''then hinata...but...damn it!''

''YOU MEAN YOU STEALED IT FROM THE MOST POWERFULL BAND'S IN ALL LAND OF FIRE HOME?''

''yes! tobi is a good boy!''

''maybe we can take it back to them?'' said sakura as all looked at her.

''take? are you crazy! they will kill us!''

''no! tobi will not anyone to hurt deidara-sempai!''

''thats a good news,but we...''

''I will go too! I wonna to fight!''

''so okay we will go there!''

* * *

><p>okay this is end!<p>

a chapter _Question: What techniquoe used tobi? (you can answer as you wish! image something!)_

**please answer in review!**

and next chapter: treasure map


	19. Treasure Map

so you even didn't read the end of 18 chapter,didn't you? uf...

so enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 19:Treasure Map<p>

* * *

><p>in akatsuki...<p>

''where did sakura and hanabi disappeared?'' asked sasori.

''hm? had you see deidara and tobi? they are missing too...'' asked kakuzu.

''again are trying to escape work!'' said konan squeezing her hand.

''hm konan and where is-'' asked hidan but he see naruto liend on floor next to them all beated up.

''you say it like its they fate?'' said yahiko coming in leaving room.

''of course it is! they all will die here! and only then when I will let them!'' said konan as her aura burned.

''hm,but for real where they are?'' (yahiko)

''I had hear something that they left but where in word they go?''(sasori)

''wha? they are trying to escape! never! its impossible to escape from me...bohahahaha...'' said konan as she evil laughed making hidan and sasori take a step back.

''well still we need to find then and-(yahiko)

''What happen to sakura!'' asked green guy which appeared next to them.

''well she is missing,she and hanabi had gone somewhere and-(yahiko)

''don't worry I will find sakura! and I will not let to do it to sasuke!'' said he and disappeared.

''who the hell is he?'' asked yahiko.

''don't pay attention..'' said sasuke walking to them.

''sasuke...sasuke...sasuke...sakura...sakura..sakura...pervert-sensei...pervert-sensei...(why jiraiya?)'' said naruto in his dream.

''whats with him?''(sasuke)

''get a punishemt for broking my favorite dishes!''(konan)

''konan you say it about all dishes?'' (yahiko)

''and what? I like all of them and he broked it!'' angry aura burned again.

''okay okay just calm down...at first its still saturday,where they could go now?(yahiko)

* * *

><p>somewhere not so far away from akatsuki but enough far...(<strong>LOL<strong>)

''so can you PLEASE explain everything again,hanbi-san?''(deidara)

''well we get inside of house,tobi do something to they be chasing after him not us,then we get to room where map was and put it after guardians found us sakura-nee-san throw you at guardians to win some time we save tobi and happy get back to akatsuki leaving you there!''

''WHAT THE HELL IS THIS PLAN? WHY LEAVE ME!''(deidara)

''because all this is because of you!''(hanabi)

''yeah it makes me feel special! damn it tobi why did you writed that I SAID TO YOU TO STEAL IT!''

''no deidara-sempai! tobi is a good boy! tobi didn't said to steal it!''

''then why the hell we-''

''shhhh...they are close...'' said sakura as she fast put hand on deidara's mouth to shut him. deidara looked down from tree seeing a few guradians of that home.

''did you hear something?'' asked one of them.

''neah I didn't maybe it was some bird or something?'' he said and walked to others.

''well better lets go,master wanted to talk with us about something..'' said other.

''uf...better be more quiet!'' said sakura at take a releaved breath that they didn't found them.

''so how we get inside?'' asked he.

''we can get in from garden side,in there is back side door as I remember...'' said hanabi thinking.

''really? then okay lets go there,hanabi show the way.'' said sakura as they jumped after her.a few more tree's passing they see beautiful garden and big door which was open.

''so lets go-'' (deidara)

''no idiot! look!'' said sakura as she show that on wall was poisoned kunai's and a few bomb looked closely at it.

''sorry...'' he said and sakura fast thinked how to get rid of this.

''why we don't go? if deidara-sempai wonna tobi can go first! tobi is a good boy!'' he said as he jumped on wall and hanabi closed her eyes in sign that he will die but he didn't.

''why? why didn't it exploded?'' asked hanabi.

''I think its not real ones or somehow it hadin't effected tobi's chakra...'' said sakura explaining and jumped over tobi inside and deidara jumped after her.

''okay guys don't make a sound and don't leave anything behind you,just like don't touch anything...'' said sakura as they run looked back seeing that hanabi is missing.

''where is hanabi?'' she asked.

* * *

><p>okay so next chaper: Intruders<p> 


	20. Intruders!

so ENJOY!

why noneone had writed a review?

okay here it goes!

* * *

><p>Chapter 20:Intruders!<p>

* * *

><p>to sakura and others...<p>

''where's hanabi?'' asked sakura looking back.

''I thinked she's behind you...'' said deidara walking next to her looking around , sakura listen to guardians but she didn't hear them so turned search for hanabi.

''where did she go?'' said sakura taking step to center of hallway and secret trap opened making sakura fall down.

''sakura! ou no! konan is gonna kill me!'' said deidara as he jumped after sakura , tobi standed confused for a moment then hear guardians and jumped after deidara.

''hei did you hear it?''

''but theres nobody here?''

''where?''

''Aaa! someone had grabbed be!''

''damn it , its me deidara!''

''really? then why are you so furry?'' asked deidara as tobi turned light on and he see giant bear for which he was holding.

''a..a..m...AAAAAAAaaaaaaa!'' screamed deidara running and hiding behind sakura , which didn't looked scaried.

''damn it why do you allways get in trouble?'' asked sakura as she prepared to use chakra to attack. but as she try it didn't worked , she looked around seeing that this room don't lets use chakra.

''no good no good! we all gonna DIE!'' cried deidara as sakura taked a few steps to bear. he looked really dangerous and angry. sakura looked in to his eyes and for second deidara thinked that they have mind chat!

_better let us go_

**little one wonna to fight?**_  
><strong> dunno what it was but as sakura closed her eyes and opened again it looked like bear had just maked dirty thing , he fast turned and run away showing were is the exit! sakura walking to it completely sure.<br>**_

''hei sakura don't you think there can be another trap?'' asked deidara as tobi got catch by something on ground and hunders of kunais fly at deidara.

''DAMN IT HELP ME SOMEBODY!'' he screamed running throw dark hallway to sakura. he jumped in to her hand on holded for her.

''you look so stupid! now lets go!'' she turned as she dropped deidara down and tobi appeared next to him.

'' lets go deidara-sempai!'' he said with allways playfull tone.

* * *

><p>to naruto...<p>

''ughug...I think Im gonna to vomit...''

''NOT HERE IDIOT! JUST DARE AND YOUR DEAD! AND NONE ONE WILL REMEMBER YOU! JUST DAR TO WOMIT AT MY BEAUTIFUL RESTAURANT AND I SWEAR TO KILL YOU THAT MUCH TIME THAT EVEN YOUR OWN MOTHER WILL NOT RECOGNIZE!'' screamed angry konan at him as naruto just swallowed something...(OMG!FUUUU)

''okay better get back to work , deidara and tobi will come back here of course...'' said pain standning up.

''and why should they?'' asked sasuke.

''haha! because I have a lot thinks that they wonna get back! and they allways will get back here! even after death!BOHAHAHA!'' laughed evil konan.

''you know its called blackmailing...'' said sasuke as naruto fall on him allmost vomiting at him.

''hei naruto don't you dare do that on me! get up NOW!'' commanded sasuke as naruto sit normaly but he wasn't feeling like this , all akatsuki turned to look at his face which now was changing it colour.

''do everyone in kanoha do that?'' asked hidan as sasuke get angry.

''OF COURSE NO! NARUTO IS AN IDIOT THAT WHY! nad actually I don't know why hes vomiting , he didn't went somewhere away?'' thinked sasuke.

* * *

><p>to sakura , deidara and tobi...<p>

after walking throw hallway they found hanabi. get out of trap and now were near room from were tobi had taked the map.

''okay deidara run in!'' said hanabi still believing in her plan.

''well no! maybe its better to you take they attention? your little so they aren't going to do anything to you!''

''what do you mean to do?'' asked angry sakura with deadly glare at deidara.

''no..mothing sakura-chan! Im going!'' he laughed and opened the door as in there was a lot guardians and as they see deidara run after him.

''look what a pretty girl!''

''she's mine!'' they said as deidara was running away and crying. sakura and hanabi walked in room fast and sakura wanted to put the map but then one of traps worked and they were catch in web presend to ground with kunais. someone then walked out from other room and looked at them.

''so it was you...hm never thinked that kids can get here...'' said someone and walked closer to them. sakura was trying to cut web but it was made from special material so she could.

''its useless... and aren't you sakura haruno? hm, and interesting girl I have here...'' he said as sakura grinner her teeth in anger.

''what the hell do you want?'' she asked him , a smirk appeared on his face and he taked one more step closer.

'' you...to be my wife...''

* * *

><p>Dunno dunno! I believe you wonna know what will happen next , right guys?<p>

and please leave an _REVIEW_! ITS NOT THAT HARD!

PLS...PLS...!

SO soon next chapter!

domo-arigato!


End file.
